


Compagnon

by KarenKilla



Series: OC et Twilight [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla





	Compagnon

Chumani aimait la nature, c'était un fait, ça avait toujours été le cas et c'était une chose qui l'avait rapproché de son frère Emmett, c'était certes son frère adoptif mais elle l'aimait comme un frère néanmoins. Emmett avait été bucheron lorsqu'il était humain, il aimait les arbres et la nature, la vie simple, tout comme elle, ça l'avait aidé lorsqu'elle était arrivé chez les Cullens, il l'avait aidé à retrouver ses racines, à retrouver un semblant de paix, comme Alice l'avait fait pour Jasper. Quoique la relation qui la liait à Emmett était très différente de celle d'Alice et Jasper, elle le voyait comme un frère alors que Jasper et la voyante était un couple. En dehors de Jasper, son créateur, son frère aîné, son protecteur, Emmett était celui dont elle était le plus proche, qui l'avait le plus aidé. Il savait ce que c'était que l'appel du sang humain, ayant succombé peu de temps auparavant, et il comprenait leurs luttes à Jasper et elle, surtout il le faisait sans les juger, contrairement à Edward.

De tout les membres de sa famille, Edward était le membre dont elle était le moins proche. Son attitude vis à vis du vampirisme, son côté taciturne, tout cela faisait qu'ils n'étaient pas proches. Chumani avait eu du mal à se faire au fait qu'elle était une vampire, un être contraire à tout ce qu'on lui avait enseigné, contraire aux légendes de son peuple. Elle respectait la vie, ça avait été un des principaux points de son éducation lorsqu'elle était humaine, les premières décades de sa vie de vampire, ça lui faisait horreur. Ca lui avait fait horreur à l'époque et ça n'avait pas changé depuis, elle avait eu besoin de toute l'aide des Cullen pour se remettre, pour faire face au sang qu'elle avait sur ses mains, et dans son organisme... Même si les discussions avec Carlisle avait manqué de la rendre folle, même chose avec le côté attentif d'Esmé, si contraire à ce qu'elle avait connu avec Maria. Elle avait préféré l'attitude un peu froide de Rosalie, comprenant sa souffrance vis à vis du fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être mère, les deux femmes s'étaient rapprochées grâce à ça et le temps avait fait le reste, même si elles étaient très différentes, et c'était même un euphémisme. La vie de Chumani n'avait strictement rien eu à voir avec celle de Rosalie, qui avait eu une belle vie, en tant que fille d'une bonne famille de Rochester avant les évènements qui avaient mené à sa mort et sa transformation en vampire. 

Chumani n'avait pas vu Forks avant leur arrivée trois ans auparavant, Jasper, Alice et elle avaient rejoints les Cullen qu'après, en 1950 tandis que leur famille était allé à Forks en 1936. L'endroit était magnifique et elle adorait les lieux, faisant de multiples balades dans la forêt. De tous les membres de sa famille, Chumani était celle qui connaissait le mieux les lieux mais là elle n'était pas dans la forêt par plaisir ou pour chasser. Quoiqu'elle allait chasser plus loin, voulant limiter la tentation et il était hors de question de chasser aussi proche d'êtres humains, elle refusait de prendre le moindre risque. Elle avait trop lutté pour se sevrer du sang humain, elle n'avait eu aucune rechute et ne comptait pas en avoir une. Elle allait tout faire pour l'éviter, tout comme le reste de sa famille, ils évitaient toujours ce genre de chose, mais là aussi près du territoire Quileute, c'était très important. Une pareille erreur pourrait déclencher une guerre avec les loups

Elle avait beau apprécier la nature et les forêts, une des raisons pour lesquelles elle aimait autant Forks, courir après Victoria n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle préférait. Déjà à la base elle préférait se tenir à l'écart des problèmes, une des raisons pour lesquelles elle appréciait autant les décisions de Carlisle, enfin normalement... En temps normal, leur père adoptif faisait de son mieux pour qu'ils évitent les ennuis, une chose qui lui convenait très bien. Une des choses que Chumani craignait le plus c'était elle même, le monstre qu'elle avait été forcé de devenir aux mains de Maria, afin de survivre. 

Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de raison de le craindre depuis qu'elle avait rejoint avec Jasper et Alice, la famille Cullen, elle avait mis du temps avant de se détendre assez pour participer quelques fois aux combats des garçons, mais même là ça restait exceptionnel. Ce qui s'était passé avec James et son clan l'année passé avait été la première fois depuis longtemps où elle avait du se battre, même si le traqueur n'était pas réellement un bon combattant. Ils l'avaient attaqué à plusieurs, plus parce qu'ils voulaient en finir rapidement et qu'ils avaient eu besoin de se distraire vis à vis du sang de Bella qu'autre chose. James n'avait pas été un bon combattant, Chumani n'aurait pas eu le moindre problème à le battre toute seule, il aurait été tué rapidement s'il avait été dans le Sud.

Après ça, les choses étaient retournées à la normale, plus ou moins en tout cas, c'était après tout la première fois qu'il y avait une humaine qui était proche d'eux, qui passait du temps chez eux et plus étrange encore, Edward était souriant. Et oui, pour Chumani c'était le plus étrange, elle n'était pas non plus la seule à penser ça d'ailleurs, toute leur famille était choquée. Ils étaient heureux pour lui, même s'ils n'étaient pas tous en accord avec le fait que Bella était humaine, plus encore qu'elle voulait devenir un vampire, c'était dangereux pour elle mais aussi pour eux. Surtout vu qu'ils avaient eu un ultimatum de la part des Volturi, transformer Bella ou la tuer. Il était clair qu'ils ne voulaient pas la tuer, et même s'ils avaient souhaité l'envisager, Edward avait clairement prouvé qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle. Elle n'était pas particulièrement proche de son frère et ils n'avaient pas grand chose en commun, mais elle tenait quand même à lui.

C'était pour ça, que contrairement à Rosalie, qui se plaignait du fait qu'ils devaient être dans la forêt à attendre, Chumani restait silencieuse. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'être là, à traquer Victoria, mais il fallait le faire, la rouquine était une menace pour leur famille ainsi que pour Bella. Alice avait eu une vision, et tout leur clan savait qu'elle ne se trompait que rarement, c'était pour cela qu'ils attendaient l'arrivée de Victoria, tous à part Edward qui était parti avec Bella en Floride pour rendre visite à la mère de cette dernière. 

Chumani comprenait le fait qu'il souhaitait conserver sa compagne en sécurité, c'était un instinct que ressentait tous les vampires, protéger la personne avec qui un vampire passerait le reste de son éternité. Si jamais un vampire perdait son compagnon, ou sa compagne, soit il rentrait dans une rage folle, cherchant à venger la mort de l'être aimé, comme le faisait Victoria. Soit il rentrait dans une sorte d'état second, il survivait sans vivre, plus rien n'avait d'intérêt, le monde avait perdu toute sa saveur. C'était ce que vivait Marcus, un des roi Volturi, enfin c'était ce que Carlisle leur avait dit. 

Edward avait été un des trois Cullen qui n'avait pas rencontré ce compagnon si important pour les vampires. Carlisle avait rencontré Esmé une fois avant de la transformer, des années après, il avait par la suite transformé Rosalie qui avait trouvé Emmett en 1935, deux ans après sa propre transformation. Carlisle n'avait pas l'habitude de transformer un grand nombre de vampire, choisissant de transformer ceux qui étaient sur le point de mourir, ceux qu'ils pouvaient sauver d'une certaine façon, mais il avait auparavant fait en sorte d'espacer cela, néanmoins quelques mois après Rosalie, il avait transformé quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait changé Samantha. 

Samantha Cullen, avait vécu à Toronto, au Canada, là où les Cullen étaient allés après leur départ de Rochester. Elle rentrait chez elle un soir lorsqu'elle avait été agressé et violé avant d'être laissé pour morte dans une ruelle. Rosalie et Carlisle l'avaient trouvé, elle avait failli boire le sang de Samantha, étant une jeune vampire et ayant encore du mal à se contrôler, Rosalie avait quand même réussi à se retenir. La scène était trop familière, quoique la jeune femme étendue sur le sol semblait s'accrocher d'avantage à la vie, elle voulait clairement vivre, c'était pour ça que les deux vampires avaient choisi de la sauver. Carlisle plus que Rosalie certes, mais la blonde n'avait pas protesté non plus. 

Elle préférait être appeler Sam au lieu de Samantha et se faisait passer pour la petite sœur de Carlisle, elle lui ressemblait assez pour ça, ayant même la même teinte de blond que leur 'père'. Leur trauma commun les avaient lié, Rosalie et elle, le fait qu'elle n'était pas destinée à être sa compagne, comme Carlisle avait pensé, faisait qu'elle était plutôt proche d'Edward. Néanmoins du au fait qu'elles étaient toutes les deux sans compagnons et qu'elles aimaient faire les boutiques, sans la folie qu'était Alice ou pire encore Alice et Rosalie, Chumani et elle s'étaient rapprochées. Même si elles restaient très différentes, Chumani adorant passer du temps en extérieur tandis que Sam était plus souvent plongée dans un livre, quoiqu'elle était plus bagarreuse que Chumani. Participant souvent dans les combats entre Jasper et Emmett, avec plus ou moins de succès, s'il y avait une chose que Sam adorait c'était la vitesse. Que ce soit en courant ou même dans un véhicule, plus particulièrement les motos. 

Pour le moment, elles étaient avec leur famille dans les bois, Sam était entre Esmée et Emmett tandis que Chumani était aux côtés de Jasper et à côté d'elle il y avait Carlisle.  La vampire à la peau mate comprenait le désir qu'éprouvait Edward vis à vis de Belle, enfin elle imaginait, n'ayant pas rencontré elle même son compagnon. Cependant elle se souvenait très bien de la réaction de Peter lorsque Charlotte avait été en danger, du temps de Maria, elle se rappelait également dans quel état Edward avait été quand il avait choisi de quitter Bella pour son propre bien. Dire qu'il avait été une loque était un euphémisme. Cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire que Chumani appréciait le fait qu'il les ait ainsi laisser tomber.

C'était son problème à la base et en plus son pouvoir serait extrêmement utile pour la traquer, si c'était plus simple elle pourrait s'en charger, elle n'était pas une traqueuse, ce n'était pas son pouvoir. Cependant ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'elle savait comment faire, elle connaissait les bases, assez pour retrouver une proie classique en tout cas. Sauf que Victoria n'était pas une proie normale, et pas parce qu'elle était une vampire, Chumani avait parfois du traquer des vampires, suivant les ordres de Maria, elle savait comment faire. Non Victoria était différente, parce que même en dehors du fait qu'ils supposaient qu'elle avait un pouvoir centré sur sa capacité de fuir, elle avait passé des années auprès d'un traqueur, elle savait quoi faire pour éviter de se faire repérer. Elle était aussi extrêmement intelligente et débrouillarde.

Ils auraient vraiment besoin du pouvoir d'Edward pour la repérer et savoir son plan, malheureusement les choses ne se passaient pas comme elle le voudrait et Edward n'était pas là. Ils ne pouvaient donc s'appuyer que sur le pouvoir d'Alice, qui était concentrée, cherchant une vision, un signe pour repérer Victoria.

"Tu es sûre que c'est ici que tu l'as vu ?" questionna Carlisle après un moment d'attente.

"Elle n'est pas loin." affirma Alice.

Tout leurs sens étaient aux aguets, prêts à partir au moindre signe, à la moindre indication, ils en avaient assez de ce danger qui régnait sur eux depuis la mort de James, ils voulaient en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

"Sur la gauche." cria Alice. 

Ils réagirent au quart de tour, partant dans la direction indiquée, Emmett en tête avec Samantha et Rosalie sur les talons quoique Chumani et Jasper n'étaient pas loin derrière. Emmett fut le premier à s'approcher d'elle, il était certes moins rapide qu'Edward, mais il était déterminé et concentré, ce qui était un plus. Malheureusement Victoria réussit à se défaire de la prise d'Emmett  et à le faire tomber au passage, provoquant encore plus sa rage. Sam était sur le point de la toucher lorsque Victoria sauta au dessus d'un cours d'eau, à la base ce n'était pas grand chose, mais ce cours d'eau était particulier, il séparait leur territoire avec celui de la réserve des Quileutes. Reconnaissant le danger, la blonde, qui portait les cheveux en un carré court, s'arrêta brusquement, sa famille suivant son exemple. 

"Arrêtez." ordonna Carlisle. "Elle est sur leur territoire."

"Pour le moment." pointa Chumani en se remettant à courir, restant de leur côté de la barrière mais déterminée à ne pas laisser Victoria leur échapper cette fois. 

"Elle va s'enfuir." cria Esmée qui courrait aux côtés de Carlisle.

"Pas question." affirma Jasper en accélérant encore plus, observant tout du long les loups qui s'étaient rajoutés à la course. Ils avaient du sentir sa piste, ou la leur, la vampire indienne l'ignorait mais ce n'était pas vraiment au top de ses préoccupations, l'arrivée des loups pouvait être un avantage, plus de personne après Victoria, mais elle restait méfiante. La rousse était maligne, elle ne se serait pas aventurée en territoire Quileute sans une bonne raison, même pour les fuir. Pas alors qu'elle risquait sa vie. 

Chumani n'avait pas eu beaucoup de contact avec les Quileute, en dehors d'une rencontre avec Billy Black et d'autres anciens à leur arrivée à Forks, ce n'était pas allé plus loin. Les Quileutes ne voulaient pas de rapport avec eux, et si Chumani le regrettait un peu, elle aurait apprécié avoir une chance de discuter des légendes de cette tribu, elle l'acceptait. Mais du coup elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir les loups, elle se tenait loin de la frontière normalement, et même lorsqu'elle s'approchait, elle ne croisait pas les loups. Tout en courant donc, elle observait aussi les quatre loups qui étaient après Victoria, ils étaient gros et rapides. Elle comprenait mieux comment ils faisaient pour tuer des vampires à présent. Ils étaient en effet très différents des loups traditionnels. 

Lorsque Victoria revint sur leur territoire, la course n'en fut que plus intense, les Cullens étaient déterminés à ne pas la laisser s'en sortir une fois de plus, Emmett et Jasper étaient en tête, Chumani et Samantha derrière eux. Suivant le Major, comme elle l'appelait parfois, Chumani sauta dans les airs, elle put donner un coup dans le ventre de Victoria, mais même un vampire n'était pas immune à la gravité et elle retomba sans avoir fait plus de dégât.

Sentant probablement qu'ils étaient trop proches d'elle, Victoria sauta à nouveau, franchissant la frontière avec les Quileute et retournant sur la rive des loups. Cependant si la plupart d'entre eux étaient assez attentifs pour s'en rendre compte et se préparer à ralentir, ou en tout cas à attendre qu'elle revienne sur leur rive, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. 

"Emmett non." hurla Rosalie. 

"Sam, arrête." cria en même temps Chumani, les deux femmes voulant stopper les deux têtes brûlées, parce que c'était ce qu'était Sam même si ça se voyait moins que pour Emmett, avant qu'ils ne suivent Victoria.

Malheureusement c'était trop tard, trop concentrés sur leur traque, Emmett et Sam avaient sauté après Victoria. Allant contre le traité avec les loups, qui étaient donc en droit de les attaquer, même si la situation était bien plus compliquée que ça. Le loup au pelage argenté sombre et aux yeux rouges avait attaqué Emmett tandis qu'un loup à la fourrure grise avec des tâches noires et un à la fourrure marron chocolat grognaient sur Sam.

"Samantha recule." ordonna Carlisle à sa fille qui obéit immédiatement, rejoignant Emmett qui était tombé dans l'eau suite à l'attaque du loup, tandis que Chumani utilisait son pouvoir pour créer un bloc de glace entre sa famille et les loups. 

Chumani avait en effet le pouvoir de transformer les choses en glace, ou de les faire fondre d'ailleurs mais ce point là était plus difficile, c'était une des raisons qui lui avait permis de rester en vie lorsqu'elle avait passé la première année d'existence, lorsqu'elle avait perdu sa force de nouveau-né. Elle l'utilisait assez souvent, aimant créer des belles choses et aimant l'eau à la base, elle y passait aisément des heures lorsqu'elle en avait le temps et l'occasion. 

Bien sûr en voyant Emmett qui se faisait attaquer, Rosalie fut sur la défensive, elle aimait son mari et détestait les loups, ça en plus de la frustration vis à vis du fait que Victoria s'était une fois de plus envolée... La situation risquait vraiment de déraper. Particulièrement vu que d'autres loups arrivaient.

Tout se passa ensuite très vite, après le grognement d'un loup, visiblement menaçant, Rosalie fit un pas en avant, Carlisle ayant demandé à Chumani de faire disparaître le mur de glace. Craignant que la situation ne s'envenime d'avantage, Chumani se plaça devant sa sœur, tandis qu'un loup à la fourrure marron et une fourrure grise foncée autour des yeux bloquait le loup qui avait attaqué Emmett un peu plus tôt. Alors qu'ils bloquaient Rosalie et le loup argenté sombre, le regard ambre de Chumani et celui noir du loup se croisèrent. 

Chumani chancela, un sentiment étrange semblait s'être emparé d'elle et elle sentait que ses jambes étaient tremblantes. Prise dans les yeux sombres du loup, l'indienne n'avait conscience que faiblement du fait que Rosalie l'avait bougé de sorte qu'elle ne soit plus devant la magnifique blonde, tandis que Jasper s'était placé devant elle. Clairement protecteur. Le mouvement de celui qu'elle aimait comme un frère et son meilleur ami, bloqua son champ de vision, la séparant définitivement du loup. Ledit loup émit un son plaintif avant de secouer la tête et de partir en courant, les autres loups le suivant.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda Samantha en se tournant vers sa sœur indienne qu'elle n'avait jamais vu aussi secouée.

"J'en ai aucune idée. Mais Edward aurait été utile pour plein de choses cette nuit." souffla Chumani en essayant de se reprendre, qu'avait-elle ressenti exactement ? Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ?


End file.
